Ode heróica
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Drabbles e ficlets gen feitas para o Projeto que não deve ser nomeado 2.0. Personagens diversos.
1. Innocence

Essa é uma série de drabbles e ficlets gen escritas para o Projeto que Não Deve Ser Nomeado 2.0, do Fórum 6V, com personagens variados.  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo é dos outros. Eu nem ganho dinheiro, por isso será adorável ganhar comentários.

**

* * *

Personagem: **Hagrid

**Innocence**

Ele nunca vira nada tão magnífico em toda sua vida. Desde pequeno ele se acostumara com coisas grandiosas – sua mãe era uma delas, pelo menos até o dia que ela partiu – mesmo assim, olhar para aquela casca e saber que o que surgiria dali de dentro seria um ser grandioso, fazia surgir um sorriso maravilhado em seu rosto. Seria impossível não amar aquela criatura depois que ela nascesse. Ele já a amava.

Os meses se passaram com ele aquecendo o ovo, cuidando e confortando nas noites de inverno. Seu coração ficava apertado quando ele estava assistindo as aulas e não podia estar perto do seu bebêzinho não nascido. Sentia tanta dó dele ali, sozinho naquele lugar escuro e escondido. Era uma pena ter que esconder algo tão lindo dos olhos dos outros, mas ele sabia que tinha de ser cuidadoso, afinal seu bebê era uma criatura que chamava muita atenção – e também era ilegal.

O dia que a casca se rompeu foi certamente o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Quando ele viu o animalzinho peludo, encolhido, com os olhinhos brilhantes e as patinhas se movendo desordenadamente foi impossível conter as lágrimas de emoção. Pegando seu filhote, aninhou ele nos braços o batizou:

- Aragog. - Uma lágrima caiu sobre o animal em seus braços enquanto ele fungava. - É um belo nome, não é, Aragog? Seremos muito felizes juntos.


	2. Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan?

**Personagem: **Sir Cadogan

* * *

**Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan?**

Sir Cadogan respeitava a coragem. Então ele respeitava a si mesmo, porque ele era completamente feito de coragem, era praticamente impossível não se respeitar.

Sir Cadogan odiava quem o desrespeitava, pois ele era uma pessoa extremamente respeitável, nobre, valente. Quem o desrespeitava merecia morrer pelo fio da sua espada, ser amarrado na cela de seu pônei e ser arrastado por suas terras. Por sua vez, Sir Cadogan respeitava quem tinha respeito por ele, e apreciava a lealdade, acima de tudo.

Sir Cadogan era leal. Leal e corajoso, já tinha falado antes? Exatamente. Portanto, quando chamaram-no para substituir a Dama Gorda na Torre de Gryffindor, ele se sentiu honrado. Era uma tarefa importante, pois aquele canalha, Sirius Black, estava rondando o castelo. Seria necessário um cavaleiro leal e corajoso para afastá-lo de lá. Obviamente a opção mais adequada era ele mesmo.

O próprio diretor viera falar com ele, solicitando seus serviços. O diretor era uma pessoa corajosa e leal. Sir Cadogan respeitava-o, com certeza.

Pouco podemos falar do árduo trabalho que ele teve em manter afastados os impostores que se fantasiavam de estudantes e tentavam entrar na Torre de Gryffindor. Aqueles patifes! Pensavam que podiam enganar Sir Cadogan!

Um dia, um velho vestido de púrpura, dizendo-se o diretor da escola, veio avisá-lo que seus serviços como guarda da Torre estavam sendo dispensados, pois a Dama Gorda já estava restaurada. É claro que aquele homem era um impostor! Ele vinha acompanhado por um mal encarado, com certeza um outro patife, que dizia ser o zelador da escola. Todos impostores!

Ele tentou lutar, é claro, desembainhou sua espada e esporou seu pônei, colocando-se em posição de ataque. Infelizmente aquele impostor era muito astuto, como uma cobra rasteira. Não foi possível impedir que o arrancassem de lá.

O ódio de Sir Cadogan se implementou quando viu trazerem a Dama Gorda de volta. De longe se via que ela não tinha capacidade para ocupar aquele lugar, e só uma pessoa que queria mal aos estudantes faria aquilo, deixá-los desprotegidos.

Depois da recolocação dos quadros em seus lugares de direito, Albus Dumbledore e Argus Filch saíram daquele corredor. Muitos andares abaixo ainda podia se ouvir os gritos de Sir Cadogan:

- Cães! Patifes! Canalhas! Voltem aqui e desembainhem suas espadas! Lutem como homens!


	3. Como se nada tivesse acontecido

******Personagem:****Sirius Black  
**

******Como se nada tivesse acontecido**

- FILHO MAU E INGRATO! VOCÊ É A VERGONHA DA NOSSA FAMÍLIA! SE JUNTANDO COM TRAIDORES DO SANGUE! DESONRA DOS BLACK!

O berrador enviado por Walburga Black explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos fumegantes sobre a mesa de Gryffindor e Sirius mal piscou. Espantou as cinzas com um feitiço e continuou a comer tranquilamente. O Grande Salão estava num silêncio sepulcral e ele viu pelo rabo de olho Regulus comer da mesma forma que ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ___nada _tivesse acontecido.

Dezenove anos se passaram e ele estava sentado na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, ouvindo as mesmas palavras berradas, dessa vez pelo quadro de sua mãe. Com um feitiço ele fechou as cortinas do quadro e continuou a comer. Como se ___nada _estivesse acontecendo.

Mas ainda ___doía_. Com a mesma intensidade que há dezenove anos atrás.


End file.
